Frosqueen
Frosqueen is an Ice/Psychic-type Pokémon created by Missingno. Master. It evolves from Jynx when traded holding a Refrigirizer. It is the final form of Smoochum. Biology Frosqueen is a bipedal humanlike Pokémon, feminine and very regal in appearance, with a slimmer appearance than Jynx. Its skin is a lighter shade of purple, and its blonde hair is much longer, topped with an elegant crown seemingly made from ice. The red dress obscuring much of its body remains from the Jynx stage, albeit longer and more flowing to match Frosqueen's new height. Frosqueen is female only, and is in the Human-Like Egg group. Behavior Frosqueen's behavior matches its regal appearance- it is the undisputed queen of any colony of Jynx and Smoochum, and will never fail to act the part. Highly intelligent, with no patience for fools whatsoever, to the point where Frosqueen will actively disobey its Trainer should it deem said Trainer incompetent. Despite this, it is surprisingly warm and kind to those it respects. Those who show kindness to the Smoochum and Jynx within its colony will usually find favor with the reigning Frosqueen. Frosqueen make their nests high in the snowy peaks of mountains, usually in the form of elegant icy castles. Base stats HP: 85 Attack: 65 Defense: 57 Sp. Atk: 123 Sp. Def: 95 Speed: 115 Abilities Ability 1: Queenly Majesty Ability 2: Forewarn Hidden Ability: Snow Warning Level-up moves Lv. 1: Nasty Plot Lv. 1: Freeze-Dry Lv. 1: Aura Sphere Lv. 1: Draining Kiss Lv. 1: Perish Song Lv. 1: Pound Lv. 1: Confusion Lv. 1: Lovely Kiss Lv. 1: Powder Snow Lv. 5: Confusion Lv. 8: Lovely Kiss Lv. 11: Powder Snow Lv. 15: Double Slap Lv. 18: Ice Punch Lv. 21: Heart Stamp Lv. 25: Mean Look Lv. 28: Fake Tears Lv. 33: Wake-Up Slap Lv. 39: Ice Beam Lv. 44: Psychic Lv. 49: Wring Out Lv. 55: Perish Song Lv. 60: Blizzard Pokédex information Classification: Winter Pokémon Dex entry 1: It creates its nest high in the frozen mountain peaks. The more elaborate and castle-like it can make its nest, the happier it will be. Dex entry 2: A regal and imposing Pokémon with no patience for fools. If commanded by an incompetent Trainer, it will refuse to obey. Dex entry 3: Each one commands a colony of Smoochum and Jynx. When a Jynx evolves, the new Frosqueen can challenge the current one for the title of queen. Dex entry 4: Normally haughty and unfriendly to outsiders, it is surprisingly warm and friendly to those it trusts. Those with good intentions towards the colony will usually earn Frosqueen's approval. Location Frosqueen are extremely rare in the wild, if indeed available in the wild at all. One's best bet for finding one would be to search the snowcapped peaks of tall mountains. The majority of Trainer-owned Frosqueen come from catching and evolving Jynx. Trivia *Frosqueen can be considered a counterpart to Electivire and Magmortar- all three evolve from their previous stages by being traded with an item whose name ends in "izer", said previous stages having been introduced in Generation I and evolving at level 30 from baby Pokémon introduced in Generation II, and their base stat totals are identical. Origin Frosqueen is based on a queen, and resembles a more human-shaped version of Jynx. Name origin Frosqueen is derived from frost and queen.